Just One more Kiss
by irmalin
Summary: A IrmaLin fanfic. No lemons, planned fluff. On the off chance you read it, please review. When the gang hit senior year, Irma has only just begun coming to terms with her sexuality. But things become complicated when she falls for her best friend: Hay Lin. Will this ruin their friendship for good? Or can these two friends work together to create something more? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_I never chose to be this way. It's just the way I was made. Ever since freshman year I've been trying to deny my true nature. My mother told me it was "just a thing". "It'll pass" she said. But no matter how many boys I've kissed, no matter how many bases I've passed this feeling will always remain. I'm a lesbian. And I'm utterly in love with my best friend._

**_Seven days Previously:_**

It began like any other day. Chris was driving our entire household crazy, knocking things over, behaving like some wild, crazed beast. And, believe me: I've had more than enough experience with those. "CHROSTOPHER LAIR" my father cried. "YOU SIT DOWN AND EAT PROPERLY OR I SWEAR I'll…" whumph. My father was knocked flying as Chris hurtled past, arms stretched*. "neow, neow….I'm an airplane! No, I'm a bird! I'm SUPER GUY!" he trilled: cackled and whooped as my witless parents haphazardly chased the skinny ten year-old around the kitchen. I hunched over my cheerios, praying they wouldn't take the hint he'd raided my "medication supply" before I awoke. Such madness wasn't exactly 'unusual' in our picturesque, green-schemed home: perhaps less… destructive?

Oh, well. It's not as if the destruction of my innocence meant smooth sailing: not for our family; at least. My sophomore year opened up new doors for all of the guardians, and soon all our families were acutely aware of just how reckless teenage girls become when driven by drugs, alcohol and sex. Clichéd for sure, but it's true: the good times were far from over. The craziness and mayhem had just begun.

Adding to this already over-complicated equation was the girl. Smart, pretty, super funny. But innocent and unseeing compared to the rest of our friends. While the rest of our guardian-gang went off the rails this cute (and seemingly clueless) girl simply spent her days walking lightly. She didn't take love for granted, confuse sex with a complex relationship or turn up for SAT practice exams with a killer hangover. I'd loved her since we were little kids, but I'd always been afraid to admit it. Her name is Hay Lin. She's my best friend.

It was a new day. A new year. We were finally seniors. This was our first year in the big leagues. And our last year as guardians. The crystal would have to be passed on after we all moved away. Ohio, New York, san Francisco, Washington D.C… college could make or break your future. And we had to take that chance. Even if it meant this was our last year of being a team.

I could say that School was uneventful. What am I supposed to say? Compared to our guardian lives it was mundane. Relaxed. No monsters jumped out and tried to kill us. No magical warlock tyrants and their pet spider shape-changers.

But no amount of magic (or lack thereof) can substitute for the drama of a seventeen year old's final year of high school.

The sun was hiding, no surprise for Sheffield. Sheffield Institute loomed above the students, the fading red brick standing as a sobering reminder that we were still under the jurisdiction of the state, and more importantly the head. Mrs Knikerbocker was the most nasty, shallow and vindictive principle you could ask for. Plus, she's so old. I mean, can't we have someone who at least looks cool in charge? I sauntered out into the quad. Who was I to be mindful of authority figures? I'm a senior. A chill breeze made the hairs on my arms stand up. Brrr. Wrong day to wear a tank-top. The wind died down, and I looked for my friends. But they were nowhere to be seen. "Damn it, Will. What does it take for you guys to be on time?" The wind returned, this time artfully tossing my hair into my field of vision. What was with this weather? It was almost as if… it knew who I was. I grinned, pivoting towards the aspen at the west side of the quad. Sure enough, there she was. Cheeky grin, aviator goggles and all.

I nipped over, almost laughing out loud in relief. She laughed in response. "Lair on the air. Did you forget who controls all things with a breeze?" Hay-Lin. Five feet and five inches of sheer goddess. Immaculately dressed in zappy colors, two long pigtails lassoed over her right shoulder. Smiling. At me. I forgot how to speak for a moment as my stomach filled with the mushy sensation of butterflies. " H..hi. Hay Lin." She raised a mischievous eyebrow. "Oh? Cat got your tongue? Is it Andrew Hornby?" she laughed again. How I ended up keeping my sexuality a secret from my best friend, I have no idea. I _think_ she would take it well. Hay Lin is the strongest, kindest most accepting person I've ever met. Not including her grandmother (which is another story). But something always chokes me up, forces the words back down my throat. Is it because I like her as something more? Or is it something else? Something… worse. "Cat got my tongue? That's as likely as moo-shu chicken stealing yours" I retorted, regaining my edge as we moved closer together. Suddenly, she threw her arms around me. "It's been too long! She laughed, soft curls of air tickling the back of my neck as she breathed into my embrace. I hugged her back. "I'm sorry Hay, I was… busy. Chris was sick"

At least, that's what I'd been telling both of us for the last two weeks. The reality of the situation was I couldn't face her. In the week previously I almost had to physically restrain myself from grabbing on to her, running my fingers through her hair and softly planting a line of kisses down her neck. It was becoming out of control. An obsession. Each time I saw her, messaged her, talked with her on the phone… it just got worse and worse. I wanted her. I needed her. And I could never have her. So I told her I had to take care of my brother for the remainder of the summer, because my parents were busy with "work". The reality of the situation was that I spent most of my time in the bath tub, either hyped up on pills or reading up on Buddhist wisdom: figuring I needed more than sheer restraint to let someone as stunning as Hay Lin go. Having control over the element of water made distracting myself easier, but not much. It hurt so much to be away from her, at first. I thought things had changed. I thought I was ready.

And I was. But not for this.

Luckily, I was spared the shame of my (someone kill me now) fluff obsessed thoughts with the arrival of our other friends. "Terrani! Cornelia! Will! Hi!" Hay Lin began jumping about crazily, waving her arms around with such vigor it stirred a small hurricane at her feet. The gang rushed over and soon we were enveloped in a tangled crush of best friends, laughing in sheer delight of our reuniting. Terrani had spent the summer in the Congo with Will's family. Cornelia had gone to France. Sheffield isn't much of a holiday destination, home or not. Unless you have parents who work summer hours, it's your goal to get as far away as you can with each opportunity that arises.. Unfortunately, both Hay Lin and I both fit into that particular four percent. My father works with local law enforcement, her family run a popular restaurant.

I wondered if I could keep my feelings under wraps, that summer. But the year to come would hold more proof than ever that this was not to be.


	2. Chapter 2

_Some seven hours later…_

"Hey, guys! We survived! Ice-cream to celebrate?" Yup, that was Will alright. Usually, I'd been right up there with them. School was over and the sun had finally decided to make an appearance. But I couldn't concentrate. Not around Hay Lin. The way her hair caught the light, her brown eyes sparkling… no. _StopitstopitSTOPthisNow! _"Irma? Is everything okay?" I felt fingers prying my arms away from my body, softly tracing the soft, bloody folds where my nails had penetrated the skin. "Irma?" _that voice… _I thought floatingly. Like a chorus of a thousand angles… _no. stopit! _The colors around me blurred until only voices remained, sounding sad and distant: a thousand far away trumpeters making a final salute. "You guys go on ahead. We'll met you there". Shuffling footsteps.

Then the world righted itself around me. I opened my eyes only to find hers, not even inches away. Suddenly it dawned on me. I no longer had the privacy of four walls, to hide me from the world as my inner self collapsed. There was no water for me to hide in, to escape the pain. I was hunched over, gripping onto my sides with such force it caused me physical pain. Not to mention the fact I was in broad daylight, not even two blocks from our school. Hay Lin was crouched beside me, looking concerned. "Irma? What's wrong? Are you sick?" I righted myself with what felt like the pace of a fossilized snail. Taking an uneasy breath I looked away "Hay Lin, I'm fine. I've probably just caught that bug Chris had. I should probably go now. You enjoy your ice cream." I took one step back, two. Hay Lin did the same. She looked shocked, hurt: even. I felt bile rising in my throat. I was a despicable creature. How would I feel, if my best friend shoved me away for two weeks, then as soon as school began they started acting strangely: almost snubbing me with no explanation or even a shred of humanity! " I'm sorry. I truly am. But I…" She shook her head. "No, I get it. You go. But I hope you tell me what's up, eventually." That was all I needed. I turned and ran, sprinting as fast as I can, away from her, away from… something…

_Hay Lin…_

_Standing at the street corner, Hay Lin looked to her friend with big sad eyes. "I miss you," she whispered, before turning away to home._

Later that night, I was still in the bathtub. I slowly traced the outline of my cuts, those tiny indents in my arm that remained after the episode earlier today. Cringing slightly, my fingers traced the pink folds that were yet to heal. This was new. I never thought I could get this desperate. "Damn" I muttered, under my breath "I really need to cut my nails" What had happened? One minute I was fine and the next… I shuddered, sinking beneath the surface of the water once more. I couldn't face school tomorrow. Perhaps I could convince my parents to let me stay home… but then what? I couldn't hide forever.

"IRMA LAIR. You've been in the bathroom ALL NIGHT. Please come downstairs now. Your mother and I have some questions" I sighed. So, the breakfast incident hadn't been forgotten, after all. I slipped into my bathrobe, the water droplets sliding from my body to the tub. With a wave I cleared all signs of my miniature Niagara adventure. No need to get done for flooding the bathroom, too.

_Hay Lin…_

_Staring out at the passing cars, Hay Lin sighed. What had gotten into Irma, lately? Gone was the quirky, snarky minx that once stirred something in her stomach. This Irma was quiet, sullen and somehow diminished. She'd hardly touched her macaroni at lunch. There was a knock at her door. "Hay Lin? Can I have a word, please?" The door opened and Yan Lin shuffled in, her age showing through both her weary footsteps and the concerned look that now shone through her deep, mahogany eyes. "Hay Lin, I may be old but I am not blind. Nor, am I stupid. You came home very early today, and I just had Cornelia on the phone. There was an incident involving Irma and the pair of you never even showed up for ice cream. And tonight you did not want any tea or biscuits. "Tell me, child." She said, taking a perch beside Hay Lin on the bed. "What is wrong". Hay Lin turned, and wiping a tear from her eye came to rest beside Yan Lin. "I… I don't know. In the last few months Irma has been acting strangely, but nothing like today. She hasn't even been speaking to me, recently. But… she feels different. Changed. Sadder, somehow. I'm worried, but I don't want to ask Terrani to see what's wrong. I think she should be able to tell me, by herself." Yan Lin smiled. "Granddaughter, you are young but still very wise. I have had suspicions about young Irma for quite some time, but given your willingness to wait, I shall keep these notions to my self. I am certain she will tell you, in time. Perhaps simply giving her space will be enough to right this problem between you." Hay Lin smiled "You really think she's okay, Grandma?" Placing a hand on her granddaughters shoulder, Yan Lin replied, "I am positive, Hay Lin. I am absolutely sure" _

Two days later...

Irma hobbled downstairs, holding a tissue and looking green. A warm flannel to the head was the golden touch, and it wasn't five minutes later her mother gave the verdict "Irma stays home." She slowly made her way upstairs before burying her face in the pillow. Hearing the car start in the driveway below, she blindly felt around her bedside table. Locating her pillbox, she looked up to select two yellow numbers from the collection of pink, green and blue marbles that she had kept there as a child. The other guardians had come to terms with being seventeen, and had started putting their futures before parties. Their only drug use had been experimental, but two weeks with Uriah Dunn had meant that one thing lead to another. Before she knew it Irma had ended up with a tube of colored tablets and assorted cigarettes. There hadn't been many, but just enough to send any thoughts of Hay Lin spiraling into the void. Raising her palm to her lips, she felt the two ovular shapes scraping down her throat, moments before delirium took her.

_Hay Lin.._

_It felt like a million year had passed before the final bell rang. Hay Lin just couldn't stop worrying about Irma. She didn't seem sick she just seemed… afraid. Of what? Of her best friend? Hay Lin decided she'd better check up on her. Even with a sick day you could still count on someone like Irma to get herself into trouble. "Will!" she called out, running over to catch up with the rest of the gang. Cornelia rolled her eyes "okay, let's just take a guess that you're going to check up on Irma, skipping out on shopping with yours truly?" Hay Lin blushed furiously while the three other girls laughed, confirming Hay Lin's intent. "Is that okay?" she asked, this time facing Will and Terrani, who tended to be less unkind with such things. They shrugged. "Why you looking at us? Free country" Will exclaimed, as Terrani gave to nod for Hay Lin to go. It felt strange, not knowing what she would find in the Lair house. It had always seemed so familiar, but now: with Irma acting so strange she felt invasive as she approached the porch. Insecure. _

_As she skipped up to the front door she felt something inside her tense. Ringing the doorbell, that same feeling of something wrong remained. She tried the door. It was open. "Irma?" she called. "Are you here? It's Hay Lin". She tiptoed cautiously into the hall, her footsteps magnified in the gloom. Suddenly, the silence was shattered with laughter. Hay Lin hurried up the stairs, relieved at the sound of her friend's voice. But when she reached the bedroom door, she stopped. Something was amiss, there was water everywhere, and was that… smoke? She turned to the bathroom door, where another burst of hysterical laughter rang forth. Hay Lin knocked. "Irma?" The splashing stopped. Hay Lin nudged the door open slightly and then froze. Irma was lying eagle spread over the bath tub, fully clothed with a cigarette in hand. She looked as though she'd been crying, but it was the smile that got Hay Lin's senses tingling. That droopy, drawn grin could only be the result of an overload on some artificial stimulant. _

_"Hey heyyyy, it's my lovely party buddy! Wanna jump in?" Irma sneezed before bursting into another fit of hysterics. "I promise to keep my hands to myself. I don't bite!" Hay Lin padded over, perching on the edge of the tub. Looking her best friend in they eye she shook her head. "You're in a right mess, Irma Lair." Irma nodded. "And it's so fucking surprising. Never pricutred odd Irma doin all this, aye? Never saw Irma being crazy!" Hay Lin stiffened as Irma placed a hand on her knee. "C'mon, Hay Hay. I got everything under control, here". That was when something inside her sparked, lifting her to her feet to stand over the sopping mess of her old friend. "You do not have this under control. You are definitely not fine. And I want an explanation, but first let's get you cleaned up." Hay Lin returned a moment later, towel and clean pajamas in hand. She hauled a sluggishly protesting Irma from the tub, and leaned her against the bathroom door. She was embarrassed having to strip off her friend, but she put that thought aside. Irma was nowhere near any condition to do her water-bending thing. Half an hour later Irma was back in bed, head lolling precariously on Hay Lin's arm. Hay Lin sighed. There wasn't much more she could do, other than watch Irma until the rest of her family got home. And what had happened? Irma was reckless enough sober, so something must have seriously scared her to push her that close to the edge. Beneath her worried gaze, her friend gave her a sloppy smile. "I love you Hay Lin. You are the best person ever…" and then she was gone. Hay Lin pushed Irma's head back onto the pillow, softly tracing her chestnut bangs. She would have to go soon, but for now she was exhausted. Resting her head beside her friend, she gave a yawn. "Just five minutes..." she murmured sleepily as her lids drooped and she fell into a soft doze._

_**PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Five Days Previously_**

When I awoke, it felt like I had sand in my mouth. I could hardly swallow, let alone think straight. As my beffudled mind slowly pieced together yesterdays events, I took note of my surroundings. "Oh." I was back in bed. Even though I'm pretty sure that my last memory was being in the bath... did my parents find me? I wondered. But there was no angry sergeant, much less mother standing over my bed. There were no warning notes. It sounded… just like a normal day. That's when I saw it. Resting on my nightstand was an origami lily. Pushing myself over for a closer look, I noted there was writing on the innermost petals. _Irma, meet me by the aspen. I expect to see you tomorrow. – H.L_

"Well fuck" I muttered, levering my uncooperative limbs out of bed for a shower. As the hot water and steam slowly cleared my head, my thoughts began to piece together. _Was Hay Lin there? For how long? Why can't I remember anything after the bath? My mother must have simply come home to find me in bed. Minus this serious floodage._ I winced. Whatever had happened I'd definitely been too out of it to magic all the water away. This would get me a grounding, even if everything else was going to slide. I shuffled downstairs, and dozily poured myself a bowl of coco-pops. My mother breezed through, straightening things as she passed "looks like someone overslept" she smiled at me, pulling out the chair opposite. "You're so lucky to have a friend like Hay Lin, you know." I looked up through blurred vision " She was here?" My mother gave me a confused glance. "Yes, she came after school to watch you until we got home. Speaking of which, the bathroom…" I groaned. Here come the fire works... "She said you would explain later." Well, damn. I only had seven hours or so to fabricate some fictional but believable yarn as to how our house got a little eau-de-swap upstairs. "Anyway" my mother continued. "If you're ready in ten minutes I'm happy to drop you at school on my way to work". I gave her a second glance. Was I dreaming, or had my mother been replaced with an evil plant-monster? Noting my expression, she laughed. "I know it's unusual, but Hay Lin said you were feeling pretty weak. So I thought that maybe it would be a responsible mother's job to make sure you get to school safely". Not giving me time to reply, she once again nipped off to complete some task or other. I dumped my bowl in the sink and headed upstairs to begin shoving various school books into a bag. I shrugged my shoes on and turned to go, then I remembered the lily. "not forgetting you" I whispered to it as I tucked it into my pocket.

Hay Lin was waiting by the aspen, as promised. Seeing her again, my pulse slowed and suddenly I felt shabby. Inadequate. Here I was, going to meet the queen of style looking like I'd been out for a night of heavy drinking and Then dragged through a hedge backwards. Getting closer, I saw her pose change, suddenly apprehensive. Nervous. The butterflies returned and I felt heat rise to my cheeks as she raised a hand of greeting. "Irma" she said. "Hey Lin" I replied. "So, what's this all…" she put a finger to my lips. "Irma, I think I kinda need an explanation." My head spun "ugh, wha…" she shushed me again. "I mean, you've been acting weird lately, but nothing this serious. What's gotten so bad that you need to dull your senses in order to forget it?" I gaped. How much had she noticed? She was still my friend Hay Lin, poised on her toes, ready for flight and absently twizzling her pigtails as she waited for my response. "Hay Lyn, I… there's something I need to tell you." I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. Then the bell rang.

In my absence the teachers had pilled up a ruthless amount of homework – even though it was only the third day of the school year. Scraping it all out of my locker I sighed, so Sheffield hadn't changed a bit. Making my way to lunch, I saw Cornelia. She waved me over and I jogged over, excited to see someone who didn't stir complicated emotions on sight. "Irma" she cried, wrapping me in a friendly embrace. "Hey Corny. What's up?" I grinned, as we began tracing our way to the cafeteria. "Oh, you know. Things are pretty chill except for my little sister driving me crazy" at this she pulled a face, and we laughed. Of course I remembered what a crazy little madam Lillian could be. Almost as bad a Christopher. "How about you?" That got me. I shouldn't have been startled by such a simple question. But, how _was_ I? The summer had been crazy emotional turmoil, not to mention last night. I shrugged at her. "Oh, y'know: so-so. Not much action for the beginning of a year" we rounded a corner and stopped by the mouth of the cafeteria. Cornelia put a hand on my shoulder pulled me aside. Suddenly her gaze became intense. "Before we go in there, can I ask what the hell is going on?" The red flush returned and I felt myself shrinking. "It's about Hay Lin. Your gloom has done something to seriously bum her out. Do you remember Blunk calling her 'smiley girl'? 'cause the smiling Asian chick isn't smiling so much these days." I looked at my sneakers. "Yeah. I can handle it". I shot her a smile, and Cornelia immediately relaxed. "Cool. So, let's go" she cried, turning into the lunch line. But my gaze went beyond, to Hay Lin sitting alone at our table while the others grabbed chow, absently dragging her spoon through her soup as her gaze went beyond the confines of these four walls. A sudden breeze made me shudder. In just six weeks, what had I reduced us to?

After school Will proposed a visit to the video arcade. We all eagerly agreed, and personally I was glad for the distractive atmosphere of bleeping machines under dimmed neon lights. "Oh, and guys! Caleb has invited us to meridian to hang with Elyon, tomorrow night!" Cornelia announced, looking particularly pleased at the mention of Caleb (they've been together for the best part of three years). "Okay Corny. But you can babysit Blunk!" I laughed, and then the mocking that ensued managed to occupy the gang for the whole distance to the arcade. Ever since we won back meridian, Blunk ad Caleb have been almost inseparable, despite the paslings unfortunate hygiene issues. Needless to say, this makes him rather, *cough*, unpopular with Cornelia. But then upon our arrival at the 'star-gate' we forgot our petty quibbles, in favor of trading our souls for the mindless games of small children. As we tallied our sores amid brightly colored pieces of plastic and machine, the time slipped away. Eventually Terrani pointed out it was time to go, and we (reluctantly) agreed. Homework was the price of freedom, if we wanted to keep our G.P.A's on the parental lowdown. I may be a straight C minus student, but that doesn't mean I like getting grounded.

I came back in through the back door. Before I got in any more trouble there was once thing I needed to attend to. Bracing my hands against the wall, I lifted every drop of water from the flooding back into non existence. Or, wherever that stuff goes after a guardian's had her fun. Then it was back downstairs to calm my folks down and stop the music. No need to get into any more trouble than necessary, after all.

**_Four Days previously_**

I awoke to someone knocking on my window. I pushed myself out of bed to get the latch. Did I mention I'm not a morning person? Looking out, I saw Hay Lin, suspended in mid air. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, trying not to appear too shattered. "Irma?" she whispered. "I was thinking, well… maybe it's a good idea if we get away from everything for a day. Just put our issues aside and have a good time. I have a destination in mind if you don't mind forging a sick note for tomorrow? I rapidly blinked and cocked my head. " What?" Hay Lin was asking me to skip school? This was beyond weird. We have changed compared to how we were at fourteen, but Hay Lin is usually so… accepting? Good? I shook my head, trying to banish any other biased thoughts that could be lurking. Maybe, she's right. What if I stopped fighting how I feel? Just for a day… at least it would make her happy. "Okay" I shot back "just let me get dressed and grab some stuff." Hay shot me a relieved smile and gently floated back to earth. I tugged on some shorts "Irma Lair I can not believe you are doing this" I chastised myself as I shoved some supplies into a pack. But it was a little too late to turn back. And if it would make Hay Lin Happy, well then… I nipped out the front door just as my brother came down for cartoons. "MOMMM!" He cried "Irma's skipping for school again!" I pulled him a finger. "I've got radio duties mom! See you after school!". The door slammed shut behind me and I grabbed Hay Lin by the wrist, pulling her behind me as we ran. "no time to explain, just runnn!" I cried before we burst into peals of laughter as we sprinted for the corner.


End file.
